The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale
The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale is an animated series airing on Discovery Family that not only serves as a reboot, but is also a spin-off of The Mr. Men Show. ''It takes place a few years after the events of latter show, where Dillydale has grown in population and not only accommodates the 31 characters from the show, but also more characters from the books who haven't appeared in the show and some new characters. The series focuses on their daily lives and is told in consistant 22-minute plots rather than random sketches. The protagonists vary each episode. The show also features musical numbers. Unlike most episodes of the original series however, it is distributed by Sony Pictures Television because Chorion went defunct in March 2012. The series was also released on DVD by SPHE as well. The series is animated in ToonBoom rather than Adobe Flash and there is a vast improvement in the animation quality, however the series still keeps the distinct style of ''The Mr. Men Show . Characters See Tales In Dillydale Characters Season 1 Episodes # Out of Luck - Mr Stubborn accidently breaks an enchanted object which belongs to Miss Magic and its magic powers causes him to be striken with lifelong bad luck. Expectedly he refuses to believe that he is cursed, and his bad luck ends up causing havoc to the town. According to Miss Magic, he has to go through a special process in order to get rid of the bad luck, and the other Mr. Men must find a way how to trick him into going through the process. # Nice Mr. Men Finish Last - Mr. Rush and Miss Daredevil try to prove to each other which one's the fastest one in Dillydale. However, their overcompetativeness causes trouble. Meanwhile, Mr. Tickle tries to make Mr. Grumpy happier on his not-so-good day. # Restaurant Madness - Mr. Persnickety goes on a date with Miss Neat to a fancy resturant, however, disaster ensues when they are forced to share a table with three of the worst possible dinner partners: Mr. Mr. Greedy, Mr. Rude, and Mr. Messy. Meanwhile, Mr. Stubborn, who is the manager of the restaurant, is being extra mean to his workers, but especially Miss Calamity. Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Uppity get in a massive fight and actually abuse eachother it becomes so severe that they end up getting arrested by Mr. Brave. # The Ticket Master - Mr. Bump wins tickets to a concert of a very popular band, and is allowed to bring one friend along. Everyone in Dillydale tries to win over his friendship so they can go to the concert. # Worst Way to Spend a Birthday- Miss Sunshine starts giving Mr. Happy the cold shoulder after he accidently forgets her birthday. Wanting her to forgive him, he goes out of his way to give her the best surprise birthday party ever. # Mr. Bigbrain - Mr. Scatterbrain ends up hitting his head and ends up becoming smart. However, his new intelligence turns him into a jerk as well. # Dillydale Unfair - The Dillydale Fair has come in town, and Miss Naughty, Miss Bad, Mr. Mischief, and Miss Trouble decide to ruin it for everyone with their pranks, so Mr. Happy, Miss Calamity, and Mr. Clever, not knowing what's going on, try to get to the bottom of why bad things are happening to people and ruining their day. Meanwhile, Mr. Tickle can't attend the fair because he's sick in bed with the chickenpox, so Mr. Grumpy, who didn't want to go to the fair, decides to be nice and visit him. # Piano Lessons - Mr. Quiet reveals that he can play piano, even better than Mr. Persnickety! When Mr. Mean finds out about this, he decides to take advantage of his talent in order to make a lot of money, getting Mr. Quiet involved in concerts and gigs, but at the same time overworking Mr. Quiet to the bone and exhausting him. When Miss Daredevil becomes highly concerned about Mr. Quiet's health, will her courage allow her to stand up to Mr. Mean and call him out on his cruel actions? # Woods and Plenty - Mr. Brave, Mr. Adventure, and Mr. Nervous get lost in the woods while on a camping trip. The former two try to help Mr. Nervous overcome his fears so they can be able to find their way out safely. Meanwhile, back at the campground, everyone tells each other scary stories # Stubbornle - After Mr. Stubborn didn't listen to Mr. Bump, he decides to payback by having 3 people tell Mr. Stubborn what to do, Mr. Grumble, Little Miss Bossy, and Mr. Mean. # Roller Jokester - It's another day at the Dillydale Theme Park. Mr. Worry goes to comedic lengths to avoid riding a new and extremely scary-looking roller coaster, after promising Miss Scary that he would ride it with her if she paid for his theme park ticket. Meanwhile, Mr. Grumpy gets stuck on the top of the ferris wheel with Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Mr. Silly. # A Friend Intrigued - As no one takes her helping seriously anymore, Miss Helpful becomes the mysterious superhero the Masked Helper and goes around helping everyone in town. However, it only leads to her making everything much worse, and when people find out her true identity, they begin shunning her. Miss Helpful is about to give up on helping for good, but when a group of motorcycle thugs attack the city, will the people of Dillydale actually need her help this time? # Charming Goodness - Miss Splendid always thinks about her splendidness and does not think of other things until she meets Mr. Explorer making her start think about him way too much and is too nervous to communicate with him, so Mr. Argue decides to help her. Meanwhile, Mr. Silly enters himself in a silliness contest. # Beauty and the Niece - Mr. Grumpy must babysit his three-year-old niece, Little Miss Sweet, but when she goes missing, Mr. Grumpy must gather up everyone in Dillydale to help search for her. Miss Sweet is actually under the watch of Mr. Crosspatch, where they end up getting along. # No More Mr. Nervous Guy - Mr. Nervous is getting sick of being bullied by Mr. Rude and Mr. Uppity, so he tries to get Mr. Crosspatch's help to toughen him up, while Mr. Skinny tries to help Mr. Greedy go on a diet. # The Impossible and the Bump - After witnessing Mr. Bump getting a horrible injury because of assisting Miss Daredevil in a dangerous incident, Mr. Impossible decides to tend to Mr. Bump and tell him how to stop bumping into things. It all works at making Mr. Bump less accident prone, but when a band of pirates tries to ramsack the place. Mr. Bump may need to bump stuff with the help of a few friends. # Rude Awakening - Mr. Rude gets injured while on a hiking trip with Mr. Adventure, and blames it on the latter, so Mr. Adventure must take care of him while he heals. Of course, Mr. Rude, being his usual self, is one of the worst patients ever. # How the Little Miss Stole Christmas (Christmas special) - Miss Naughty, tired of getting coal for Christmas every year, decides to ruin the holiday for everyone. Meanwhile, a bunch of Mr. Men and Little Misses put on a Christmas Carol-esque act to try to get a Christmas-hating Mr. Uppity to change his ways. # The Bump Wants what the Good Wants - Mr. Bump develops a crush on Little Miss Lucky, but things go down to her being in the middle when Mr. Good gets the same crush later on. # The Naughty Goblins - Some goblins go to dillydale and start pulling pranks on everyone, They soaked Miss Lucky with Fizzy Pop, messed up Miss Splendid's hair, scare both Mr. Mischief and Mr. Nervous with a starter pistol, Make Mr. Persnickety's house look even worse than Mr. Clumsy and Mr. Mean's put together, and put a curse on Mr. Rush making him way too fast, so they decide to teach them a lesson. # Opposites Attract - Things aren't going well in Dillydale one day, as opposing personalities are not getting along with each other. To make people start getting along, Mr. Happy passes a law in Dillydale where opposing Mr. Men must spend time with each other until they can work out their differences. Will this all work out, or will it only lead to disaster? # Dulldale (season finale) - Mr. Happy, while driving Mr. Grumpy to an out-of-town fishing convention, accidently takes the wrong turn. The two end up in a town called named Dulldale, where everyone is the color grey, looks the same, is named Mr./Little Miss Grey, and has no personality. Mr. Happy must convince the townspeople that having different personalities is what makes the world a such a great and colorful place, but he'll probably need the grumpiest man in the world's help. Season 2 Episodes (unfinished) # Hole in One! - Mr. Skinny and Mr. Silly go to a golf court to play golf, but Mr. Silly, being his silly self, bends the rules making him win easy. # The Secret Leaked (double length episode) - Mr. Bump decides to tell the people of Dillydale who haven't known that he has a crush on Miss Lucky, but it puzzles everyone because they thought he had a crush on Miss Calamity. Miss Calamity later on finds out about Mr. Bump being in love with Miss Lucky so she leaves and the people of Dillydale need to find her. # Stubborn Unlove - Mr. Stubborn and Little Miss Kind are not getting along, so Mr. Happy proposes a counseling session to try to get them to stop fighting. Meanwhile, the other Little Misses decide to throw a girl's night out for Miss Calamity, who is still depressed over Mr. Bump. # Dillydale Games - It's the Dillydale Games, where the Mr. Men and Little Misses gather in an arena and pair up to complete different games and win a gold trophy. Mr. Silly and Mr. Rude pair up, however Mr. Rude decides to cheat, so Mr. Silly must use his silliness to his advantage to thwart Mr. Rude while still playing by the rules. Meanwhile, Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Tickle team up, but Mr. Grumpy wants to win the games without Mr. Tickle's help. Will Mr. Grumpy eventually learn a lesson about teamwork? # Cursed - A witch visits Dillydale and lays a curse on everyone after Mr. Uppity is rude to her. The Chatterboxes are unable to talk, Mr. Rush runs in slow motion, food tastes like cardboard to Mr. Greedy, Mr. Tickle's arms have gone limp and useless, ect. It takes Mr. Uppity apologizing to the witch to fix everything, but can the Dillydale citizens get him to do so? # Sick Day - A terrible flu is going around Dillydale and everyone is ill in bed (with the exception of Mr. Tickle, Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Marvelous). Since Mr. Grumpy lacks employees for his office building for the week, he hires Mr. Tickle for the job, assigning him to complete some tasks. Meanwhile, Mr. Marvelous must constantly go back and forth to keep up with everyone's pleas. # Good News, Bad News - Mr. Nosey gets a job as a newspaper reporter. However, he finds himself in a crisis when Mr. Mean, his boss, persuades him to write lies about the Dillydale people. When Mr. Small catches onto this, will he be able to convince his best friend to do the right thing? # Grim and Proper - After Mr. Rude is asked out on a date by a new Little Miss, Miss Chatterbox, with the help of Mr. Persnickety, tries to help him become more of a gentleman. # Manic Movienight Pt. 1 - During a moviewatching night at Mr. Uppity's house, a severe rainstorm sweeps over Dillydale causing the power to go out and everyone to be locked in. With nothing to do, the Mr. Men and Little Misses imagine themselves in famous real-life movies. # Manic Movienight Pt. 2 - The second part of the previous episode. # Dental Breakdown - Mr. Rush must go to the dentist to get some cavities filled (cavities that he got as a result of being too much in a hurry to brush his teeth properly), however his extreme fear of the dentist causes problems. Meanwhile, Mr. Silly works as Mr. Happy's dentist assistant. However, he keeps messing things up. # Chatter-less - When Mr. Argue loses his voice, he can't speak at all for a week. Meanwhile, Little Miss Splendid enters in a fashion show. # D-Day - Mr. Uppity and Mr. Rude prank Mr. Nervous and Mr. Phenomenon into thinking it's the end of the world. # Phobia Factory - After Mr. Mean, along with the assistance of Mr. Uppity and Mr. Rude, makes a plan to tear down the forests around Dillydale to make room for more factories, Mr. Adventure, with the help of Mr. Phenomenon and Miss Sunshine, must gather up everyone in Dillydale to fight back against them. # Tummy Ache - Mr. Explorer has a tummy ache so he has a day off school. Later, the terrible twos are making custard pies and Little Miss Daredevil is tied up. Can the Mr. Men save the day? # Music Rocks! - Little Miss Cute invites everybody to the band to practise their skills and moves for the concert. Mr. Noisy is on drums, Little Miss Cute is a singer, Mr. Devious is on guitar, along side Miss Scary, and Mr. Energetic is on a galactic horn. The concert goes into a great success. # What If: Vore Scernario - What if Zombie Fliqpy has caught Mr. Explorer and ate him alive alongside everyone else? Things will be hard vore! When Mr. Noisy makes a story about it, will he be able to save everybody? Tales In Dillydale Theme Cinematic If you look like one, you must see it here. Trivia * Little Miss Calamity returns to appear in the show. * Mr. Fussy's name has been changed back to Mr. Persnickety. Similarly, Mr. Rude's farting sounds have been changed back to honks (as a way to get pass the censors on Discovery Family). * The theme song is a remastered version of The Mr. Men Show theme. * Like its predecessor, Tales In Dillydale also has a UK dub. * All the characters in the original cast keep their original voice actors in both the US and UK dub, with the exception of Miss Curious in the US and Miss Calamity and Miss Daredevil in the UK, who are voiced by different actors in their respective dubs. * The Narrator (still voiced by Joseph J. Terry and Simon Callow) also plays a role in Tales In Dillydale, opening most of the episodes. However, similar to the French Narrator from Spongebob Squarepants, he only opens some episodes, while there are other episodes that he doesn't introduce at all. Also, unlike in The Mr. Men Show, he doesn't close the episode. Category:Shows